


When the levee breaks

by inoue6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Dean Whump, Explicit Language, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Torture, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoue6/pseuds/inoue6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After letting Lucifer out of his cage a lot of people are still angry with Sam and what's the best way to get revenge on him that to kill Dean.*Not a death fic*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Danger

**Author's Note:**

> First of all welcome :) It's my first fanfic but I'd love to hear some criticism so I can improve.
> 
> I'd like to apologize for any grammar or vocabulary mistakes, English is my second language and I tried my best :)
> 
> Also, I dedicate this story for my bestie Ola, the Cas for my Dean, my first reader and my reviewer. Thank you <3

Sam was moving quickly. He didn't even know that he can be so fast. When he heard that Dean's life was in danger, he needed to act fast. After getting a call from an old hunter Winchester's criss-crossed paths with some time ago all the worry and protectiveness came back to him multiplied. It was supposed to be a simple salt and burn but then everything went south. Dean was supposed to check something out but then vanished into thin air, that's how James described it to him. The brothers separated a while ago, each of them hunting on it's own. Even after all the bad blood between two of them, Sam still loved and cared for Dean, not wanting anything to happen to him. Rushing in a rented car, he arrived at the old lumber mill James described. That's the last place Dean went to investigate. Sam pulled over and immediately spotted his brother's Impala. When he came closer, he saw something that looked fearfully like blood. Beside the Impala stood a green Ford Mustang, probably belonging to James. Sam gingerly opened the rusty door which creaked loudly, sending shivers down his spine.

With a gun in his hand, he proceeded down the corridor. Immediately he spotted a human-like shape in front of him. Feeling terrified, he run up a few steps and felt a blunt hit to the back of his head. After that everything went dark. When he came around, he was feeling a throbbing pain in his head that was sending black dots into his vision field.He was strapped to a wooden chair, his hands bound behind his back. He looked up, seeing his unconscious brother hanging by the rope on a hook attached to the ceiling. He looked awful, his right eye swollen from a punch, blood slowly dripping from a gush above his left eyebrow. Dean's t-shirt was nowhere to be found, only plaid shirt draped over his arms and shoulders, exposing bare torso which was covered in deep cuts. After further inspection, younger brother saw a deep wound on Dean's left thigh, partially dried blood stuck to his jeans and a little trickle running down his leg all the way to a bare foot, creating a pool of blood underneath.

 _'Dean. Dean!'_ Sam shouted, getting no response from his brother. However he heard some approaching him for behind _. 'Sammy, Sammy, Sammy'_ It was James, with a wide grin on his face, waving small hunting knife playfully.

 _'Don't you touch him, you son of a bitch!'_ Sam snapped at him.

 _'What's the matter, big boy? Don't you trust me?'_ James replied, still smiling.

 _'What do you want?'_ The grin from his opponents face disappeared immediately.

 _'I'll make you suffer as you made me suffer!'_ James said angrily, a spark of fury appeared in his eyes. After seeing Sam's blank and clueless expression he continued.

' _Apocalypse, remember? You let Lucifer out of the Cage and in his happy celebration of newfound freedom he murdered a bunch of people. My wife and daughter included.'_ James's pain was more than visible on his face.

 _'I'm sorr...'_ Sam started but his sentence was quickly cut short.

 _'Don't make excuses! You don't GET to make excuses. Lets see how tough your brother is.'_ He said, putting his hand into a fist and punching the older brother hard into the stomach. Dean moaned quietly, his body twitched a little and he spit out saliva mixed with blood, some of it dripping from his lower lip.

 _'Smmy...?_ 'Dean half said half whispered.

 _'Yeah Dean, I'm here'_ Sam assured his brother who in return gave him a small but visible smirk. Another punch in the guts made Dean and Sam simultaneously cry out, older brother with physical pain, younger with emotional torture.

 _'I've let Lucifer out, take me instead!_ ' Sammy yelled, tears rolling down his face. He couldn't put Dean through this, not when he suffered so much, not when he gave everything to protect his baby brother. 'Please Dean, hang on' and 'Oh god, he's going to kill him' were the only thoughts that ran through his mind at that time.

 _'How is it hangin' there buddy?'_ James turned to Dean once more.

 _'Eat me...'_ was all that Winchester could muster up.

 _'Oh, the Doggy bites?'_ Hunter took his knife, slicing across Dean's bare torso once more. Dean was breathing quickly and unevenly, struggling to draw a normal breath. His eyes were unfocused, absent and a few beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. Sam noticed slight tremble that shook his brother. 'He's going into shock. If James won't kill him that's the next thing that could be fatal' His mind repeating over and over the first aid training their father gave them when they were young.

Suddenly, Dean's legs rose up and embraced James in a strangling hold, whilst their kidnapper struggled to take a breath and dropped the knife few feet away from Sam. He quickly saw the opportunity to free himself and leaned over in the chair, hitting the concrete floor with a loud thud. He crawled up to the knife and frantically started to cut through the rope binding his hands. Meanwhile James got free of Dean's embrace and with a loud hiss started to punch the hanging hunter in the face and stomach repeatedly. When Sam finally got free, he tackled the opponent to the ground, pinning him down with all his weight. He punched and punched James all over again, feeling rage building up with every punch. After a while the older hunter stopped moving, his body lying limp under Sam.

Panting, Winchester quickly stood up and proceeded to untie his brother, who was too still in his opinion. Sammy grabbed Dean's legs, picking him up slightly with one hand and untied the rope with the other. He felt Dean's weight as they both collapsed to the ground. He didn't expect him to be that heavy. Sam laid older Winchester on his back, resting his head onto his laps. Sam gently tapped Dean's cheek, which was too cold in his mind, trying to rouse him up. Panic crept it's way into his stomach as Dean laid there, unresponsive.

 _'Dean. Dean!'_ Sam shouted. His hand was frantically searching for a pulse on his brother's neck but he couldn't find one. Full panic mode on, Sammy placed his ear beside Dean's mouth to listen for a breath but it was absent too. With tears rolling into his eyes and down his face, younger Winchester leaned over his brother, his mind repeating over the CPR procedures. Sam placed one hand over Dean's nose, second under his chin and tilted his head slightly back. He exhaled a portion of air into Dean's lungs and watched as his chest rose and fell. After repeating this step he proceeded to chest compressions. His brother's torso was covered in blood but that haven't crossed Sammy's mind when he interlocked his fingers and started pushing at his sternum.

One, two, three, four, five..., twenty nine, thirty.

 _'You can't leave me like that Dean! Oh god, please, don't you dare to die on me!'_ Sam shouted as he continued to repeat another round of CPR. After the fourth time an unpleasant thought that his brother was gone started to creep into his mind but Sam pushed it away. 'Not yet! There's still a chance.' He was full crying now and tried to control the waves of sobs that came and went. A loud gasp of air brought him back from his thoughts. Dean was shaking violently, probably from shock and laying on concrete floor but was breathing. Sam was flooded with joy, but the danger was still lurking around. Yeah sure Dean was breathing but blood loss started to take it's toll on him.

 _'S...Sam...?_ ' A barely audible whisper escaped his lips.

 _'Dean, can you hear me? I'm here, everything is going to be all right'_ he assured his brother. Sammy removed his own shirt, tore one piece and tied it on big bloody wound on Dean's thigh and pressed the rest of it on his torso, trying to stop the bleeding.

 _'I need to get you patched up and I can't do it here. I need to take you to the Impala'_ Sam said to his big brother, gently shaking him to rouse him up. Unfocussed and glassy eyes found it's way to Sammy's face an closed in a silent agreement. Young Winchester placed one hand under his brother's shoulder, draping his arm over his own. With a soft grunt he lifted him and half-dragged, half-carried him and placed his brother flat on the back seat of the Impala. Sammy found car keys in his bro's jeans pocket, started the ignition and screeched away, full of concern for Dean's life, leaving the old lumber mill and James's body behind them.

 

End of chapter 1


	2. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam have to take care of injured Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odjebane perfekcyjnie xD
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the next chapter :)

Sam's mind was fuzzy. His head was throbbing with pain from the blow he received from James. He swallowed back the tears, repeatedly looking back at the slumped figure of his brother lying unconscious in the back seat. It was hard to look at him, seeing all the injuries, the crimson blood looking even more sinister against the constantly paling skin.

  _'Dean hang on!'_ Sam's voice was louder than he expected, nonetheless Dean was laying still.

 _'Dean hey, are you with me?'_ Sam touched his brother's shoulder to find some confirmation that he is alive. Older hunter didn't move at all, and Sam was very concerned with the heat radiating from him. He accelerated even more, reaching some scruffy motel he saw on his way to lumber mill few hours before. Quickly but unwilling to leave his brother alone he went to the desk and checked them in under the fake aliases and returned to the Impala.

Meanwhile, Dean was burning up. He felt heat everywhere, trying to figure out what was happening around him. He felt horrible, his torso shot white-hot pain every time he tried to move and felt something warm flowing from his left thigh. Dean felt helpless and he hated it, he hated it so much. He felt sick and he wanted to puke. When he couldn't hold it any longer he just slightly tilted his head to side and let it all out vomiting over his beloved baby. 'Shit' he thought but another wave of nausea hit him and again the content of his stomach landed inside the Impala.

Sam took their room key and hastily made his way to the car. After he opened the doors, he smelled distinct odor of vomit.

 _'Hey hey, hang in there buddy, ok?'_ he said instantly shifting his brother to the side so he won't choke, massaging softly his back in circular motions. After Dean emptied his stomach, Sam gently lifted his brother into his arms. Dean's head rested on his baby brother's chest while he was carried into the room and placed on the bed further from the door. He moaned slightly sensing the movement but it didn't wake him up.

Sam immediately rushed back to the car, frantically searching for their extended version of the first-aid kit. When he found it, laying beside Dean's favorite barrel gun he snatched it and made his way back to the hotel room. He needed to work and he needed to do it fast.

Maybe Bobby can help?

He also couldn't leave James's body laying around in the lumber mill but for now, his brother was the priority. He gently removed Dean's jeans, making sure to be extra careful around his wound. Removing plaid shirt on Dean's arms was much easier as the fabric wasn't stuck to the flesh with dried blood, which left the older brother only in his boxers. Dean was burning up, shivering all over, a beads of cold sweat running down his forehead. Sam went to the bathroom, wetted the towel, filled a glass of water and came back, sitting beside his brother.

Thousands of thoughts were running through his head, thinking about last time he saw Dean bleeding (which was his doing by the way, or Lucifer's in his body to be exact). He was thinking about how life was easier, hunting spirits and demons, and he was thinking that whatever happens, this time he had to take care of his big brother, not the other way around and he won't let him die. However the whole situation started to overwhelm him and salty tears again started to run down his face. Somehow he found his cellphone and dialed Bobby's number. '

 _'Yeah?'_ A grumpy voice answered.

_'Bobby, it's Sam...I need your help'_

_'What is it Sam, what's happened?'_ A slight concern crept it's way into that sentence.

 _'It's Dean, he's injured and I don't know if I can handle it on my own'_ Sammy's voice was breaking, making Bobby even more concerned for his boys.

_'I'm on my way, just tell me where you are and what do you need'_

_'I'll text you the details, just please hurry up.'_ Then the call was over.

Sam came back to Dean, who in the meantime stopped shivering. When he touched his skin it was very hot but dry and he knew that this was a bad sign of Dean's fever still rising. He gently placed one hand on his torso to secure the older hunter and started to wash away the blood that covered his whole chest with a damp towel. Dean hissed loudly, his eyes fluttered and after a few moments he focused his gaze on Sam.

 _'What the hell...?'_ He asked weakly with a puzzled expression.

 _' Hey there, sleeping beauty. I'm trying to dress your wounds, lay still ok?'_ Sam tried to make a joke, to relax not only his brother but also himself. With a loud ugh Dean let Sammy to clean his chest, feeling more and more cold with every minute.

 _'Whys' so cold here?'_ The older brother asked.

 _'It's not cold, Dean. You have a helluva fever.'_ Sam replied as he ended washing away all the blood. He stood up, took out three different pills, gently pulled Dean up into a sitting position and placed them in his mouth to swallow.

 _'What's that?'_ Dean's voice was weak and husky.

 _'It'll help to bring your fever down, some antibiotics and painkillers'_ Sam replied, hoping it'll help his brother in any way. Dean gladly swallowed, enjoying the cold liquid that flowed down his parched throat. Younger Winchester placed him back on the pillows.

Sam waited as Dean's breathing became steadier, indicating that he was asleep. Then he proceeded to suture the wounds he previously cleaned. Hopefully meds knocked Dean out cold so his brother didn't feel a thing while Sam's needle made its way in and out of his skin. Sam was feeling exhausted, both physically and emotionally. After he was done, he sat for a little while, back placed against his bed, facing his brother and closed his eyes for a moment.

A loud banging on the door woke him up. Sam quickly stood up and reached for a gun but stopped when he heard familiar grumpy voice saying:

 _'Sam, it's me, Bobby. Open up already!'_ Sammy was greeted with a concern-filled eyes and smell of a hospital equipment. Bobby came in and for a brief moment was shocked, seeing Dean in such condition, however he quickly sprung into action when older Winchester started convulsing on the bed. Placing his hand on his shoulders he felt heat radiating from him. Sam and Bobby made sure Dean didn't bang his head into furniture and tried to pin him down. After a few long moments that seemed like eternity for Sam his brother stopped moving, steadied his breath and relaxed every tensed muscle in his body.

 _'What do you have for us Bobby?'_ Sam asked.

_'I've brought fresh bandages, antiseptic cream and some antibiotics.'_

_'Thanks'_ Sam replied absent-mindedly. His thoughts were only focused on Dean.

 _'So what actually happened?'_ Older hunter urged for some explanation. After Sam explained the events from earlier today an unsettling silence fell as they both tried to process what has happened.

 _'He's still there?'_ Bobby broke the silence.

 _'Should be. I don't know, I've messed him up pretty bad.'_ Sam's voice trembled after he realized he might have killed James.

 _'I'll check out the lumber mill and make sure everything is covered up'_ Bobby knew very well that hunters can't leave bodies around because police will conduct an investigation and that's the last thing boys need right now.

  _'Be right back'_ he said and exited the room leaving Sam alone with his hurt older brother.

The End


	3. Protectiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right now Dean can only depend on his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole series is slowly ending, I think two more chapters till the end :) Anyway enjoy ;)

After arriving at the lumber mill Bobby already noticed James's car missing. Sam told him that it was a green Ford Mustang but it was nowhere to be found. Gingerly stepping out of his car, he looked around to see if anyone was present. After making sure he was all alone, he took a can of gasoline and a shotgun and entered the building.

It was dark, only a dim ray of light seeping through a hole in the ceiling. Bobby moved forward, accidentally tripping over a chunk of rotten wood, making a lot of unnecessary noise. Cursing under his breath he proceeded forward, this time making sure he didn't stumble upon anything. Bobby arrived at a big open room, spotting a chair lumped near a few wooden crates. Beside the chair on the floor was a pool of dried blood which send shivers down the spine.

 _'What did he do to you, son?'_ Bobby was even more concerned about Dean, seeing this huge amount of blood. The bigger problem was, however, what the older hunter feared. There was no sign of James anywhere. With or without the body, he decided to burn this place to the ground. He poured gasoline over the floor where Dean was hanging, the chair and wooden crates that were scattered all over the room. Taking out the box of matches he lighted them and threw them into the gasoline. Bobby watched the flames bursting and licking at dry wood laying everywhere. Then he entered his car and made his way back to the motel.

Meanwhile Sam was keeping an eye on Dean, monitoring his every move. Sam let out a long sigh and rubbed his eyes. The previous adrenaline rush was long gone and he felt tired and weary. But he needed to keep himself awake for his brother, at least until Bobby came back. Sam took Dean's pulse, frowning on how weak and thready it was. Dean wasn't doing well at all, tiptoeing somewhere between life and death.

 _'Caaas!'_ A loud scream brought Sam back from his train of thoughts. His older brother was frantically throwing himself on the bed, probably delirious with fever.

  _'Cas! Where are you man? Sammy's in danger... I need you'_ The last sentence was filled with pain, Dean's husky voice adding even more despair to it. Sam quickly wetted the towel and placed it firmly on his burning brother.

 _'Hey I'm here. I'm okay, there's no danger. Keep calm Dean'_ he tried the most soothing tone he could muster but it didn't help.

Suddenly he heard a loud knocking on the door and because Bobby would just walk into the room, Sam grabbed a gun and walked to the door, hesitantly opening them. He exhaled with relief after seeing familiar ice blue eyes and a trench coat.

 _'Cas? What the...what are you doing here?'_ Sam was simultaneously happy to see their angel friend but also worried.

 _'Dean. I came here for Dean.'_ Angel's eyes jumped from Sam to the figure laying on the bed. Startled look on man's face gave Castiel hint to explain himself.

 _'Dean and I, we have some sort of connection. I can sense when he's in danger and the feeling multiplied when he asked for me.'_ There were more pressing matters at hand but Cas could never leave Dean even if he wanted to. All they've been through, with angels and the Apocalypse brought the two closer together, closer than Castiel would like to admit. Cas walked up to the unconscious man, sat beside him and placed a hand on his forehead, slowly moving it to his cheek. Dean stirred, as if under the cold touch of the angel.

  _'Gh...Cas?'_ A faint whisper left his lips and his eyes fluttered, half-closed looking at the angel.

 _'Yes Dean. It's me. You've asked for me and I have come.'_ Cas's eyes twinkled and for a brief moment Sam could see something in them-protectiveness, worry...maybe love? The younger Winchester didn't know if angels were capable of loving but if they were, Cas would be one of them.

Come to think of it, Sam noticed that Castiel was different when around Dean. More open, even his posture seemed relaxed but also protective, the same posture he saw thousands of times when Dean was taking care of his baby brother.

 _'Can you heal him?'_ Sam asked.

 _'Unfortunately my powers are not fully restored yet. I can't do anything for him, only provide moral support'_ Those were weird words for an angel and Sam started to wonder if there really was something between these two. The injured man was breathing heavily, every breath seemed to be more painful than the previous one. He tried to sit up but was stopped by a firm had on his shoulder.

 _'You should rest, it's not yet time to get up.'_ Cas was constantly looking into Dean's eyes, looking through them and into his tormented soul. He could sense his pain, both physical and emotional.

 _'How are you feeling?'_ Sam reluctantly broke the seemingly innocent yet tender moment between the two.

 _'Peachy'_ Even hurt, Dean's sense of humor never left him.

 _'Can you get...a glass of water...'_ Dean found it difficult to speak, his throat drier than the Mojave Desert. Every muscle ached and he started to shiver all over again.

Sam and Cas got up simultaneously, but the angel let the younger brother get the glass. Sammy put the cup against Dean's lips, tilting his head with one arm and gently pouring cold water into his mouth. Dean drank greedily as the water felt like a first rain after a long drought.

  _'Thanks'_ he replied, this time his voice was a bit stronger than before. Dean tried to get up again and this time was stopped by Sam.

 _'Hey, I'm good, I can walk.'_ He said, looking a bit annoyed with the whole Mother Hen situation.

 _'Dude, you bleed like hell and you stopped breathing an hour ago, if you think I'll let you run around and pull all the stitches then you are dumb.'_ It sounded more serious than Sam intended but that may be a good thing, maybe it'll keep Dean in bed a little while longer.

 _'Breathing's boring'_ his brother replied in his usual nonchalant, like-something-happened way but inside it upset him. He was getting too old and tired for this shit.

 _'Cas, what are you doing in here?'_ Dean was getting back to his usual self, his sharp mind analyzing the details of the last few hours that didn't contain Castiel, which made Dean think.

 _'I came here for you, you called me.'_ Cas's voice didn't betray the worry he actually felt. '

 _'Did I? I...I don't remember'_ Did Dean blushed for a moment? Sam though.

 _'Yes, you had a very high fever, that is understandable'_ Castiel was still sitting beside Dean but that was the way Cas always was, no personal space whatsoever.

Suddenly Bobby entered the room.

 _'Hey Bobby'_ Dean tried to sound as good as he could but he couldn't fool Bobby.

 _'How are you feeling, son?'_ He asked, walking towards the bed. He noticed a grim palor of Dean's face which made him frown a little.

 _'So everything is done right?'_ Sam was curious if Bobby settled everything.

 _'Oh yeah, about that. Can we talk outside for a moment Sam?'_ Both brothers were surprised but Dean was too exhausted to continue the subject. When Bobby and Sam went outside, the older hunter continued.

 _'We have a problem. When I got there, he was already gone'_ he said. Sam looked at him nervously.

 _'What do you mean gone? He couldn't have gone, I thought I killed him.'_ He exclaimed.

 _'And yet there is no body and no car. He must've gotten away'_ Bobby was as worried as Sam.

 _'He's pissed and he's coming for you. You need to be careful.'_ Both of them looked through the window at injured Dean laying on the bed.

 _'We need to prepare.'_ Sam said, thinking of what was about to come.

The End

* * *

 


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean have fevered dreams that reminds him of what is important to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter ;) I want to thanks my bestie Ale for helping me with my writer's blockade :D

_'We need to get you out of here Dean.'_

_'Why, what's wrong?'_ Dean looked at his brother suspiciously while trying to sit up a little with the help of silent Cas.

 _'James escaped and he's going after you two.'_ Bobby said, sparing Sam the explanation.

 _'Fuck.'_ That was the only word that came to Dean's mind. That's going to be a serious problem. He was in no shape for a confrontation and he couldn't let Sammy alone.

 _'So what's your plan?'_ He urged for some answers.

 _'First of all, we can't stay here. James can still lurk around. Secondly we have to get you somewhere safe. Then we can get you better and hunt down this son of a bitch.'_ Sam though this plan over together with Bobby and both agreed that's what they should do.

 _'Yeah ok. Sounds good'_ Dean agreed.

 _'Come on, let me help you get up.'_ Sam approached his brother and slid one hand under his armpit, Dean leaned against him as he tried to support his own weight but was unable to stand on his own. Sam lifted his brother and heard a quiet moan that escaped his lips.

Escorting him to the car was easy, Cas and Bobby around to help them. Getting Dean into the Impala and not pulling any stitches was the tricky part. Cas kindly opened the door for them, while Sam sat his brother on the passenger side, very gently placing his back on the seat.

When Dean tried to put his own legs into the car but failed from exhaustion and pain Sam smiled gently because of his brother's stubbornness and helped him. When the older Winchester was seated, he sat at the driver's seat and started the engine, hearing that Cas also got into the Baby.

 _'See you at your place'_ Sam said to Bobby, who was ready for the ride in his own truck and they both drove different directions. Dean was barely sitting, his whole body leaning on the car door. He was feeling tired as hell, his whole body ached and he started to feel horribly hot which indicated that his fever was back. 'Not a good sign' he thought to himself before his eyelids dropped and he drifted away somewhere between reality and dreams. He vaguely remembers driving around to see if anyone was tailgating them, the fact that someone was saying something, probably to him and the moment when Impala drove into driveway and stopped. The only thing that he remembers vividly was the pain, nausea and violent changes in temperature, probably result of a high fever that wrecked havoc in his body.

After arriving at Bobby's (he would recognize the place anytime) he was no longer conscious. Cas offered to take Dean into the house, his weight meaning nothing to him. Angel picked up his injured friend like a rag doll and took him inside to the previously prepared room. There, Bobby was waiting for them with clean bandages in his hand. They changed Dean's dressing while the man was softly moaning some gibberish.

Feeling cold and thirsty, Dean woke up. He looked around the room, recognizing that he was at Bobby's. He closed his eyes a few times before adjusting to the soft, grayish white light all around. A shiver run down his spine, giving him goosebumps. Dean tried to move, to sit up but he felt weird sensation on his chest. With a lump in his throat, he reluctantly lifted the blanket he was covered with. His eyes widened in shock and fear as he saw white maggots and flies feasting on his wounds, eating at his bare flesh. He tried to scream, to alarm someone but he couldn't say anything. After the initial shock passed he tried to roll from the bed, to shake these horrible creatures of off him.

At the moment of impact with the hardwood floor he opened his terrified eyes, realizing it was only a nightmare. Little did he know the real nightmare was about to begin.

He took few deep breaths to calm himself down and cursing, he made his way downstairs, where everyone were probably sitting. The further he went, the more anxious he was feeling about the complete and deathly silence. At the base of the stairs he smelled the distinct odor of blood and his stomach dropped. Gingerly stepping into the kitchen a gruesome scene appeared in front of his eyes.

First, he spotted Cas, the closest to him, laying on the floor with one arm stretched out in his direction as if he tried to call for him, eyes opened but blank and unmoving. An angel blade sticking out of his chest, blood splattered around him. Then his eyes jumped from his friend to a man he thought of as a father. Bobby's body was laying stomach down but his head was twisted, facing the ceiling. Dean tried not to vomit but the ubiquitous smell of blood wasn't helping at all. Then he saw what he feared most. Sam was strapped to a chair, just like when they were at the lumber mill. Wounds everywhere, Dean didn't even know where to look anymore. Sam's plaid shirt was covered with blood, that was flowing from his slit throat. Air escaped Dean's lungs with a loud hiss as he fell to his knees, helpless, broken and alone. He heard someone whisper to his ear one sentence and everything went black.

I'm coming for you.

 _'Dean! DEAN! Wake up!'_ Sam shouted, his voice muffled by his brother's own scream. He was holding Dean's shoulders as his brother was violently shaking, fighting and kicking in his fevered state. Older brother was still burning, his skin was wet and hot under Sam's touch. Dean's hair was soaking with sweat, with a few loose streaks stuck to his forehead.

After a sharp intake of breath Dean's eyes shot open and he immediately sat up, his every muscle tense. He was nearly hyperventilating, overwhelmed with fear and pain.

 _'Hey hey hey Dean! Easy, calm down. Look at me.'_ Sam placed his hand on his brother's cheek, gently turning his head in his direction. Dean's eyes found it's way to his brother's.

 _'It was just a nightmare, everything is ok now.'_ Sam used the softest tone he could. Obviously Dean's fevered dreams weren't pleasant, deepening his worries but he cared for his brother much, so he made sure that he was there when he woke up.

The next few days came and went, with Dean more less awake and grumpy, Sam and Bobby searching for James and Castiel just roaming around, doing nothing. On the day four with a slight help of the angel Dean managed to get up on his own and made his way to the bathroom. The wound on the leg was healing nicely, the ones on the torso not so much. They were still red and swollen, indicating some kind of infection.

 _'How are you feeling, Dean?'_ Cas asked in his usual, emotionless voice.

 _'Crappy but thanks for asking'_ he replied, opening the bathroom door, heavily leaning on the door frame.

 _'Let me he...'_ Castiel's sentence was quickly cut short.

 _'No, I can do this on my own. Stop babysitting me all the time!'_ Dean shouted. He didn't mean to shout on his angel friend but he was tired of everyone jumping around him like he was some little girl.

 _'I'm sorry, it was not my intention to make you angry. Forgive me.'_ Cas said apologetically.

 _'Yeah, it's ok, I know you meant well.'_ Dean felt a bit ashamed. Castiel was there when he needed him and didn't deserve that outburst. His anger was placed somewhere else, with someone else. He knew the urges fueled by revenge and it never ended good. But even knowing that, he will get his revenge soon enough.

The End


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final meeting with James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, the last chapter :D It was helluva ride with writing this and so much fun! It's my first fic and I think it will have a special place in my heart ❤ Thank you for staying with me till the end :) Also, big thanks to my besties Ale & Cas for some tips and reviewed :)

_'Sam, your phone is ringing'_ Bobby stated the obvious.

 _'What...?'_ Sam said absently, still looking at his laptop.

 _'The phone.'_ Older hunter said louder, visibility irritated.

 _'Oh yeah, right.'_ Sam was back from his train of thoughts. Reaching to his right pocket, he took out the cellphone, not recognizing the number showed.

 _'Yeah?'_ A long pause.

 _'What do you want?'_ Sam hissed, his voice full of venom.

 _'Where?'_ Younger Winchester was more and more furious. Then, the call was over. Sam threw the phone a the table, rubbing his temples.

 _'Sam?'_ Bobby asked, concerned.

 _'It was him. James. He wants to meet us.'_ He was visibly upset.

_'You known it's a trap right?'_

_'Yeah but we need to deal with him and that's our only lead.'_ Sam started to get annoyed. There was no going back from that decision and he was going to make it for both of them.

 _'You need to tell Dean'_ Older hunter said. _'No, he can't know! He's in no shape to go and you know he won't let me go alone.'_

 _'Then you won't be alone.'_ Bobby already thought of the plan.

 _'We will both go, Cas can take care of Dean here so neither of you will be alone.'_ He continued.

 _'Sounds like a good plan. We should go tell Dean'_ Sam was eager to kill James ASAP.

 _'Are you mad?! It's obviously a trap you're walking right into. You're not going!'_ Dean shouted, even if it sounded weak. Can't he see? He's not going to allow him on that suicide mission

 _'Dean, I won't be alone, Bobby will go with me. Besides, we can handle ourselves pretty well. We'll just gear up and the whole thing will be over.'_ Sam tried to explain it to his brother.

 _'I know I won't change your mind but just so you know, I think it's suicide.'_ Dean was avoiding eye contact, his brows furrowed-the face he made when he was visibly angry.

 _'I'm sorry Dean but I believe that this is a proper solution to this problem.'_ Cas interrupted. Outnumbered, Dean just surrendered.

After Bobby and Sam left, the house was once again filled with dreadful silence. Cas was deep in his angel thoughts, God knows what he was thinking about. Dean however was full of worry and concern for his family. Beside the two men that went to deal with James and the angel sitting downstairs he had no one. The weight of the responsibility for the whole world but especially for his brother weighted heavy on his shoulders.

He heard a faint whisper of his name but thought that his mind was playing tricks on him. When he heard it again, his muscles tensed, sensing danger. He slowly stood up looking around the room for potential weapon.

The room was filled with books but Dean noticed an axe, laying beside the pile of old papers. God knows why Bobby needed an axe in the library but for now he didn't give a shit. Slowly picking it up, he made his way downstairs, tiptoeing around and making sure that the stairs didn't creek under his weight. When he peeked inside the kitchen, he felt a shiver run down his spine.

The room looked just like in his dream, only less blood and fewer bodies laying around. Cas was laying in the corner, bleeding from his right shoulder from something that looked like a gun wound.

 _'Hey Dean-o! I've missed you so much'_ Dean turned his gaze at the figure standing not far from him. It was James, this SOB James with a gun in his hand! Injured man was so furious at him and at himself for falling into his trap.

 _'Cas, you ok?'_ Dean was worried because his friend didn't have his mojo back and even if he was way more tougher than humans, he was still mortal.

 _'There are Enochian sigils somewhere that prevent me from healing myself'_ Castiel replied.

 _'You see, I know who your friends are and how to neutralize them.'_ James said, pointing at Cas.

 _'You bitch, I'll fucking kill you!'_ Dean shouted.

 _' Tsk tsk tsk, not so fast Dean'_ James pointed the gun directly at him.

 _'I need to have my share of fun.'_ He said, then aimed the gun at his knee and shot. Every ounce of him screaming with pain, Dean stumbled and fell to the ground, dropping the axe he was clutching in his hand.

 _'Dean!'_ Castiel screamed, after seeing his friend fall.

 _'I'm ok, Cas.'_ Dean lied, panting. Every inch of his body was in pain and his vision became darker but he didn't wanted to worry Cas more than he already was.

James approached the injured man, kicked away an axe and knelt beside him with a smile on his face.

 _'After I end here with you, I'm going after this precious brother of yours. But before I kill him, I'm going to make you suffer. That should be enough to break him.'_ James was clearly enjoying the situation. He felt superior, leaning over bloodied Dean.

Cas saw this as an opportunity, grabbed the nearest, heaviest book and threw it at their opponent. Ironically, as they later found out, it was the Bible. The book hit James hard in the back of his head, giving Dean enough time to jump at him with his bare hands. Both men struggled for a while, Dean choking James and James trying to release from Dean's grip. He stumbled backwards, hitting Dean hard into the wall. The impact knocked out the air from his lungs. It took a few painful seconds to breathe properly.

Dean's grip loosened and the other hunter hit him with his elbow in his stomach. The black dots again started to dance in his vision field but he couldn't give up now.

He could let James kill him and Cas afterwards, he couldn't let Sammy and Bobby find theirs bloodied bodies, he couldn't let James anywhere near his baby brother again. Those thoughts, running through his head were enough to make him jump at James with new strength and ferocity.

Dean knocked him down, sat at him and started to punch the guy, much like Sam did at the lumber mill. After a few punches he barely heard familiar voice calling his name.

Looking up, he saw Cas standing right beside him, holding a gun for him. Dean somehow stood up and took the gun from his friend. His knee gave up and he surely would have fallen if not for Castiel who gripped him tight around his waist, supporting his weight. Dean pointed the gun directly at James.

 _'Let's end this.'_ He said, pulling the trigger which send a bullet right between James's eyes. He looked at his torturer satisfied, and then he slipped into darkness.

The End


End file.
